


I'm Yours

by bellam_w



Series: Young American [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, george talks about not knowing his sexuality, maybe badly written i cant tell, soft, talks about sexuality, very fluffy and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellam_w/pseuds/bellam_w
Summary: Will and George discuss being in an official relationship and talk about telling the others.The third part in the Young American series (thank you for the positivity from the first two parts).





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the positivity towards the first two parts of this series, its been massively inspirational :)

**I’m yours, yeah I am.**

* * *

George and Will had taken to dancing around one another, stealing quick touches whenever they could and savouring the short moments they had together. Their only respite was that Alex knew; he’d seen them that morning so there was no denying what was going on. But, because of that, Will and George had a sanctuary within the apartment, free to be themselves in any way that they pleased.

“Will”, George called from where he was sat playing Fifa on the sofa. “Will!”, he called, voice loud enough to travel through the apartment.

Will came dashing out of George’s bedroom, eyes bleary from staring at the screen too long. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”, he asked, voice frantic as he searched around the apartment with darting eyes.

“Can you get me some lemonade?”, George asked, a cheeky smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He couldn’t help but let out a (very manly) giggle of victory when Will let out a heavy huff before begrudgingly dragging himself off to the kitchen.

He wandered back into the living room with two glasses, making to set one on the side table before leaving back to continue editing. “Stay”, George said bluntly. “You’ve been in there too long; you need a break. Sit down, nap, grab a controller… just take a break”, he demanded softly before Will could get a word in edgeways.

George could see the cogs turning in Will’s head, calculating if it was worth arguing with George. With another huff, he put the other glass of lemonade onto the coffee table and slumped down next to George. “I can look after myself you know”, Will muttered, dragging his phone out of his hoodie pocket.

George scoffed next to him, his eyes never leaving the screen. “Hardly”.

“George, you don’t have to look after me”, Will sighed, eyes doping down to his fingers knotting in his lap.

George paused the game, setting the controller down away from him on the side table. “I know I don’t, Will. But it gives me some peace of mind, okay? I like knowing that you’re taken care of, whether it's by yourself or me or someone else, because I care about you, okay!?”, he exclaimed softly, reaching out to take one of Will’s large hands in his own smaller ones. “Don’t expect me to get all mushy all the time, though, you knob”.

Will let a soft, content smile drift over his face. “Can I – uh – “, he cut himself off. “Can I lay in your lap whilst you play?”, he asked, voice bashful and eyes completely diverted from George’s.

The younger boy didn’t give a response, only patted his thigh and picked up the controller again. Just as he’d entered the menu to hit resume, he felt Will’s head pillow into his lap. The older boy let out a contented sigh and let his eyes flutter shut for a brief moment before returning to playing on his phone again. George didn’t expect it to be long before the phone would thud softly onto the carpet and Will would drift off.

* * *

Lo and behold, not 20 minutes later, George heard a soft thud followed by Will’s hand slipping down his leg to rest on his shin. He paused the game, setting the controller down again, and muted the TV.

George looked down at Will, marvelling in how trusting he was being despite everything he was still battling. Before he could think otherwise, George’s hand settled in Will’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp slowly, rhythmically.

He didn’t want to go back to playing the game, so he shut off the console and flicked onto Netflix, settling on a film he’d already watched before so he could divert most of his attention to Will. The older boy’s hair was soft in between George’s fingers as he pawed through.

The door handle rattled rather loudly, causing George’s head to snap towards the intrusion. He fixed Alex with a look as soon as he burst through the door, making the younger boy quieten down before making his way over to George. “Is he okay?”, Alex asked.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Will hadn’t been himself lately. Only George knew the real reason with Will constantly telling people that he was just tired or wasn’t feeling very well. “He’ll be okay”, George murmured, unsure whether he was reassuring Alex or himself. “He’s got a lot on his plate right now, but he’s working through it”, he smiled softly, finally looking up to his roommate’s face.

“Good, I’m glad he has you to help him through whatever is going on. Make sure he knows that I’m always here too if he needs”, Alex smiled hopefully.

“I will do”, George grinned. Alex stood up then, grabbing his bags from by the sofa and making his way down to his own room. Just before he left earshot, he heard George speaking to, a still sleeping, Will.

“We have each other, don’t we?”.

* * *

George felt Will shift underneath his hand around 45 minutes later. “Sleep well?”, he asked, not diverting his attention away from the TV despite having no interest in what was playing on it.

Will stretched out, legs reaching over the arm of the sofa and arms coming in tight to his chest. He let out a small groan, one that sounded more like a squeak, if George was being honest. “Yeah, thanks”, Will smiled up at him softly.

They stayed like that, only with Will reaching down to grab his phone and begin scrolling through Instagram and Twitter. George’s hand kept rubbing rhythmic circles in Will’s hair, occasionally digging with his fingers or tugging slightly on his hair. “’S nice”, Will murmured into George’s thigh. “Thanks”, he muttered.

“What for?”, George asked, looking down to his…Will.

“Looking after me even when I ask you not to. Means a lot”, Will smiled again. He turned slightly in George’s lap, so he was properly on his side, and reached up to grab the hand in his hair. He pulled it down in front of him, dropping a small kiss onto George’s palm before twisting their fingers together and humming contentedly.

“Melt”, George scoffed from above him.

“Nonce”, Will replied, voice filled with lightness and happiness and eyes filled with cherishing adoration.

* * *

 

A few days later a message dropped into the group chat, with James suggesting that they go out one night soon. Messages from Alex flooded in, agreeing and saying that it was a great idea. George scrolled through before looking over to Will, seeing an anxious look on his face. “We don’t have to go”, George told him.

“I can’t stay holed up in my apartment or yours my entire life. I need to actually get over what happened”, Will said, frustration lacing his voice.

“You don’t have to do anything. You don’t have to ‘get over it’ like this, either. You do it in the best way for you”, George sighed from next to him. “If you want to go, I’ll be by your side all night if you want me to be. If you don’t’ wanna go, we’ll stay here and watch Netflix. It’s up to you”.

Will leaned over to press a kiss to George’s cheek, just by the corner of his mouth. He leaned back and looked at the younger boy. “Thank you”.

As they sat together, George editing his latest video and Will scrolling for TWOTI clips, a realisation dawned on Will. “If we go out, they’ll figure out we’re together”, Will told George, looking up from his laptop screen as the younger boy turned around. “Wait, are we together?”.

“Course we are… I think?”, George sounded unsure. “I mean, do you want to be, like official, I mean? Because that’s good with me”, he stumbled out.

“Yeah”, Will smiled, reassuring George, “I think I’d quite like that”. He looked back up after a short pause. “What about the others? Can they know?”, he asked.

“I – uh, I’m-“, George stammered.

“It’s okay”, Will reassured him, moving his laptop off of his knee and patting the spot next to him on George’s bed. “Come sit”, he whispered.

George saved his work so far and pushed his chair out, meekly walking over and perching next to Will. “C’mon”, the older boy encouraged. George slouched next to him, letting his head rest on Will’s shoulder as an arm wrapped around him. “What’s up?”, Will asked him softly.

“I just – You’re out”, George blurted. “They know you’re bi and would be just as shocked if you rocked up with a bloke as they would be if you showed up with a lass. I – I don’t even know what I am, let alone enough to tell them anything”, he rambled.

“It doesn’t matter, George”, Will soothed, gently rubbing his back as he did so. “It’s none of their business how you identify or if you identify at all. You don’t owe anyone an explanation, especially if you don’t think you can give one”, Will told him.

“Thank you, Will”, George sighed, leaning into him a little more. The heat of Will next to him and the smell of them mangled into his bed sheets grounded him, kept his head a little saner, and helped him think clearly.

“So, are we going out?”, Will asked. George nodded a quick response. “Do you want to tell them beforehand?”, he asked. George nodded, already pulling out his phone. He tapped on the screen quickly, not letting Will peer over his shoulder as he did so.

Will’s phone chimed from his pocket, the tone he’d set for the group chat.

_**George x** : Yeah im set for a night out_

_**George x** : so’s big WillNE_

_**George x** : also just so you know me n will are together._

_**George x** : early days but thought u should all know xx_

“You melt”, Will laughed. The arm behind George pulled him towards Will, encouraging him to lay down next to him. George snuggled into Will’s chest, still stuttering with laughter.

“Your melt, though”, George grinned, poking Will in the shoulder.

“Yeah, my melt”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this part. Feel free to leave comments, kudos and requests :)


End file.
